


Pity for the Blind

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [166]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e03 The Third Man, Established Relationship, I Feel Bad for Dean, Implied Soulless Sam, M/M, slightly unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can see that Sam is different now. But Dean can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity for the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 3 The Third Man

He could see that Sam was lying to his brother. It was incredibly obvious if you were to watch him long enough. The split second he took to pick out his words, a hesitation that wasn't there before he was in the cage. The way he seemed to stare blankly at Dean, when Castiel could recall many times where Sam seemed to watch Dean with fondness and love in his eyes, sometimes even possessiveness. His eyes were void of anything like that now.

He saw the opposite in Dean, who was overjoyed to be able to lean on Sam when they sat next to each other, or to be able to hold his hand when they walked together. But Sam didn't seem to want any of those things, and Dean was to caught up in the relief of even being able to even see him that he didn't notice.

He couldn't help pitying Dean, and he couldn't help feeling a bit of fear, because what was going to happen when he realized Sam might not care for him the way he used to? What was going to happen when he found out the truth?

He didn't want be around to find out.


End file.
